


Aloha e aloha e

by duchessofdublin



Category: Glee
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofdublin/pseuds/duchessofdublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having a breakdown over their upcoming nuptials. Adam just wants to go surfing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha e aloha e

**Author's Note:**

> heard hawaiian rollercoaster ride one night and this is the product of that. hit it!

“Kurt, come on please.”

Adam is curled around Kurt who is trying to bury himself into the mattress, and running his hands up and down his chest.

“No.”

“Don’t be such a grouch.”

“Go away, Adam. I was up late last night if you don’t remember.” He rasps.

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Adam says smiling into his nape of his neck. Kurt kicks him in the shin.

“No.”

“Oh come on please. I’ll bake brownies with extra fudge frosting.”

Kurt squirms until he faces Adam and glares sleepily. “That’s foul play.”

“I know, I’m horrible.” He ignores Kurt’s _damn straight_. “But this is our last day and I wanna go, please.”

“You’re a child.” He groans.

“Kinky.” Adam smirks. Kurt rolls his eyes and goes to turn away from him, Adam grabs his wrists. “I’ll drag you down there.”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “You wouldn’t dare, Crawford.”

“You so sure, Hummel?”

Kurt shakes off Adam’s hands and half-sits up. “Why are you so eager to go now? You failed so epically last time.”

“Oh jeez thanks for the support, babe.” Adam huffs.

 “You broke your nose.”

Adam holds up a finger. “Sprained.”

Kurt looks to the ceiling. They need to get it re-painted. It was a horrible yellow; goes _great_ with the décor says Brittany. Adam whole heartily agreed and rushed to paint the entire house that same horrid shade. Kurt can practically hear Santana _cackling_ with joy as he stares at it. The whole house was a mess right now, with guests filling all rooms and couches. They were on ‘vacation’ for their nuptials but it felt like a family packed campsite. Every morning the kitchen is filled with laughter and shouts from Sam over Frosties, the newspaper being split between Artie and his dad, the screeches of _ew_ ’s of Rachel’s brats seeing Puck kissing Quinn. The flowers having grown into full blossom from Brittany’s tender care and watchful eye. The bathroom was a no-go zone Adam had quickly learned after trying to sneak into to have a _good morning to you_ sex with his fiancé and instead got a screech from Tina on the toilet and a knee to the groin from Sugar.

Adam sulked with iced peas until Kurt found him later and makes it up with a blowjob behind the back shed.

Their parents had shown up about a week ago and now the house was even more crammed packed. The parents of course got most of the beds much to Santana’s grumbles. She tried to complain about Rachel getting a bed which Finn then pointed to his wife’s swollen stomach, she rolled eyes and claimed just because ‘they’re popping babies as quick as rabbits they’re losing track record doesn’t mean they get a bed.’ She was overruled, but she cheered up after Sam gave her an extra blanket and Brittany crawled in beside her.

They were now all sleeping in sprawls across his house. Tonight they were finally having the rehearsal dinner and everybody was nervous and Santana wanting to get buzzed saying if she had to wear tacky ocean sperm blue the least they could do was get her drunk. Kurt ignored Quinn’s _hear hear_ from other side of the kitchen.

Adam rolls to rest on his elbow. “Why don’t you wanna go with me, babe?”

“You can’t break your nose a day before our wedding.”

Adam’s fingers trace designs into Kurt’s stomach. “What if I promised to be real careful and won’t break my nose or any other part of my body?”

Kurt eyes him. “You can’t promise me that.”

Adam holds up to two fingers. “Scout honour and all that; cross my heart and hope to die.”

Kurt huffs and flops onto his back. “Adam, I said no.”

Adam presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck. “What’s this really about, Kurt?”

Kurt turns to look at him. “Huh?”

“Why are you all defensive about me going surfing?”

Kurt stares at him. He was a mess, his hair in all sorts of disarray, not sticking in one place at any time no matter how much Kurt tried to tame it, and he had a pair of boxers on with love hearts cheerily claiming their Kurt’s to have with a wink, the bed sheet was pushed and crumbled to Kurt’s side as Adam complained it was _too_ warm last night and shifted until he was smouldering Kurt under his weight and claiming him his pillow.

He had the eyes that reminded Kurt of the blue paint that was stuck in Adam’s hair the first time they kissed, his warm large palms that gripped his hips so securely Kurt thought he would never drift away. He thinks of the time Adam showed him a crafted wooden chair he claimed to have made out of scraps from the dumpster across from his old apartment and the blisters that littered his arms with evidence. He thinks of the time he found Adam clutching a bottle of scotch and sobbing in their bathroom after coming back early from a home visit to Burt and Carole for their anniversary. It was also the anniversary of Adam’s younger brother’s death. Adam had looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and shook his head and tried to explain. Kurt held him the whole night. Santana silently closed the door with a soft gaze as Adam told stories of his childhood into Kurt’s jumper, his hands gripping the fabric so tight, so scared he was going to leave. Kurt couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , leave him after that. He told Adam he loved him a week later.

He thinks of how Adam proposed with a simple note and a box. The note said ‘My breath is gone, you have taken it. My surname is alone, do you wish to accompany it?’ and inside the box held a band of silver and he cried. He clutched the box to his chest and called Adam, who had currently been in London visiting his parents, and they argued and Kurt called him a sap and Adam called him love and Kurt screamed yes down the phone. Adam’s mum started crying in the background and Adam’s dad panicked over all the crying happening in his home.

He thinks of the first time Burt and Adam met. Burt was suspicious and slightly racist, which Adam laughed off. Burt asked about football and Adam was all for it until they realized they were talking about entirely different things. Adam was scratching the back of his neck and Burt started laughing. Carole and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief from across the room. Kurt loved Adam in those moments as his eyes crinkled and he tugged at the hem of Kurt’s t-shirt pulling him in for a kiss when he was cleaning the dishes, when they parted and Adam traced the edge of Kurt’s jaw with his fingertips and a look so tender Burt declared they could keep him and clasped Adam on the back with a ‘Welcome to the family bud.’

“You can’t go surfing, Adam. You can’t.” Kurt said voice low.

Adam’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not going to harm myself.”

“I know you won’t but there are things in the water, like sharks or dolphins- I don’t care what anybody says those pesky things are vicious! They kill and you can’t-“

“Kurt.” Adam says softly. “Stop.”

“You know that it’s bad luck to leave each other sides before a wedding.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, babe.”

“You’re getting old, Adam and what if you’re drowning and nobody can see you and you just float off? Huh?”

“One, I am not getting old, you little shit. Thirty two is a perfectly acceptable age. I’m in my prime and two I can swim perfectly fine and there are lifeguards there at all times. I will be safe, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m not-“

“You are.”

Kurt glares at him. “Well excuse me if I’m a bit paranoid about my future husband dying.”

“As the future husband mentioned I want to say it’s perfectly normal to get wedding jitters.”

Kurt stops playing with his pillow fabric and rolls to stare at Adam. “I don’t have-“

“Liar.” Adam says stroking Kurt’s side.

“Fine.” Kurt sighs. “We’re going to…We’ll just be—married, Adam”

“That generally happens when people get married.”

“Smartass. I mean we’ll be all domestic and we’ll be having kids soon and we won’t have time to brush our teeth let alone have sex.”

Adam slides closer; sliding a hand up Kurt’s back and bumps their noses together. Kurt sighs softly. “If domestic means living with you forever until you get grouchy and demand a divorce and try kill me in my sleep. If it means we get fat with age and we complain of what would have been. If we have so many kids we forget half their names. If we disagree on everything and try to buy a car that breaks down every ten minutes and you fix it up and I call you a grease monkey for the next few years. If we’re celebrating our 50th anniversary together and we look back at these moments and think ‘good thing I was a creeper and kept mentioning my glee club and dragging you to a room to sing about butts and fellas.’ If I get to spend the rest of my days with you, I’ll be happy and domestic as fuck.”

Kurt hums and slides his hands up Adam’s back in turn. “I suppose domestic doesn’t sound so bad now.”

Adam kisses his brow and lets his lips linger.

After a few moments of silence with nothing but their mingled breaths, the sun that shone through their matching horrendous yellow curtains and clicking of their alarm clock, Adam mutters “Babe?”

“Hmm?” Kurt responds from where he’s tucked under Adam’s chin.

“Can we y’know go surfing now?” Adam says hesitantly.

Kurt laughs and nods. Adam leaps up from the bed grinning and shoves his feet into shoes. Kurt sits up slowly, stretching. Adam goes to leave. “Adam?” Kurt calls. Adam stops and turns to him. Kurt gestures to his body. “You not bringing swimming shorts?”

Adam wiggles his eyebrows.

“Animals.” Kurt softly scolds. Adam grins. Kurt darts at him, hops onto his back and makes Adam sway to the side with his weight.

“Let’s go catch the waves, dude.” Kurt says leaning over his shoulder to kiss Adam’s cheek and Adam’s hands tighten around his thighs.

They return home hours later sunburnt and sand in their hair. Santana complains about their matching grins until she’s crying into a bottle of champagne that night.


End file.
